


Just Three Words

by rainmaker521



Series: Destiel Metaphores [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmaker521/pseuds/rainmaker521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel fight resloved in love... cheesy, i know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Three Words

In a symphony their voices raise and fall. The waves crash on a shore of sky; storms of many build with every breath. The three words circle, like the gulls that haunt the little boys meal on the sand.  
Crescendo builds unto fortissimo ; it starts to rain. Slowly at first, as though trying to hide, but The angel knows. The questioning wind pulls back, knowing of the mans state, but not how to resolve it.

“I am sorry” Echos along the shore, and bounces into the green eyes staring to the blue ones he loves most.

The tears of man sweep down from on high and arms of forgiveness and love surround the mortal. 

“I'm sorry too”  
“I know, I love you so much”  
“I love you too much”  
“I know”  
“I know”

The rain doesn't end for quite some time; all that mattered was green wrapped around blue and tears were wiped by his loving hand. 

In time they would settle into a cloud of comfort and giggles, the gulls now perched on their shoulders and smiling. The rain has since ceased but the shore remains wet, leaving footprints in the sand where they stood. 

The time goes by and the gulls never leave, neither do the men that carry them. The storms come back occasionally, but the heaven in between is much more rewarding than either of them ever imagined possible. Golden fish often jump, and the blue ice across the not so vast void thin. 

They were the brightest one of them all. Always fixing one another, letting the rain crash down, and then picking up the mess. 

Just three words.


End file.
